The purpose of this project is to obtain ambulatory recordings at baseline and during several doses of caffeine in patients with ischemic heart disease. This study will also evaluate the relationship between ventricular ectopic activity and catecholamine concentrations in the blood following administration of placebo and increasing doses of caffeine.